1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to construction work implements, specifically for use in bricklaying. More particularly, with the mortar trough device of the invention, need for a mortar board and trowel can be eliminated, making bricklaying work proceed more quickly, neatly and cleanly. Further, supplies of mortar can be conserved with use of the invention, and work in crowded or cramped locations is facilitated.
2. Disclosure Statement
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,944, issued Sept. 28, 1971, to W. V. Turner, a trowel is disclosed having an open end, with the opposite end mounting a handle and being closed with a triangular base plate, where the trowel is used for laying mortar by rotation about the longitudinal axis. However, the Turner trowel is especially adapted for use within blocks, usually 15" to 18" long. The handle device of Turner would be limited by the difficulty in lifting from the handled end and accordingly cannot lay a quantity of mortar substantially greater than the length specified. Further, the Turner device has an enclosed end in which mortar is inclined to build up, as is expected from a closed end formed at a 90.degree. angle. Further, the Turner device is formed from a quarter of a cylinder, and accordingly, forms a relatively shallow trough having a limited mortar carrying capacity. This is not surprising in view of the disclosed utility as a trowel and a device for laying a thin bead or layer of mortar on a narrow brick or block surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,450, issued Apr. 16, 1974, to H. O. Guenzel, a hand tool having an elongated grip handle at one end and an open end. The tool is disclosed at column 3, lines 56 to 58 as useful as a mason's trowel in working with cement. However, the Guenzel device is limited in the length obtainable in view of the handle means which limits the utility to relatively short scoop lengths. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,151, issued Jan. 6, 1920, to P. L. Frazier, a generally semi-circular jointer tool is disclosed where the blade is curved longitudinally. Such a curvature prevents uniform application of mortar, either by tipping to allow flow from the open end, or by rotation about a longitudinal extent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,532, issued Nov. 11, 1919, to O. F. Mann, a mortar trowel can be used to place a measured uniform width and thickness of mortar on a wall under construction, as well as to cause the mortar to be forced down into the joint openings between the bricks or stones in the uppermost course thereof. However, such a mortar gauging trowel as is disclosed in the Mann patent requires a consistency of mortar which is relatively viscous. The thinner, less viscous quality of mortar necessary during hot weather due to the drying factor under such conditions could not be successfully accommodated. Moreover, the length of the Mann trowel is limited by the inclusion of a handle arranged at the end of the device.
Other patents deemed less pertinent but related to the field of the invention include the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,167,699--Aug. 1, 1939--W. J. Weesner 4,079,977--Mar. 21, 1978--A. J. Linse.